Once upon a time
by Shura-93
Summary: pequeños cambios que genera una historia oculta, secretos sin contar y un diario por el cual hablar....amm no gran cosa pero es mi primer fic en la web


Disclamer: Todo es de ...adivinen kien....J.K Rowiling

espero que les guste soy nueva y perdon por las faltas de ortografia

para: andiii!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Perdón por existir, no se el por que, amor encontré en tan bellos ojos que el cielo reflejan, con ese brillo sepulcral._

_Pequeñitas pequitas enterneciendo su dulce carita. Yo no debería sentir esto por el"_

Creo que es todo por hoy-un suspiro escapo de sus labios, observaba el placido lago y juntando sus pertenencias y metiéndolas en su bolso.

Se levanto y camina a paso lento al castillo con la mente llena de trabajos, pensamientos, estrés… ya era su ultimo año para aprender todo lo necesario para sobrevivir, para rendir sus éxtasis, su ultima vez de ponerse nerviosa con ese tipo de cosas.

-Oh!!!, por Merlín….!!!-exclamo la castaña, al visualizar una mini-tropa, la cual reconoció como sus flancos a Crabbe y Goyle, y en el centro tres personas las cuales eran el depravado de Zabinni, el huron albino de Malfoy y el normal del Nott.

Antes de siquiera decir algo o hacer algo se dio cuenta de que se separaban y se dirigían al campo de quidditch pero dejando a un solitario Malfoy.

Antes siquiera de moverse se dio cuenta que este se volteaba a ver el castillo, en ese momento sin pensarla dos veces salio corriendo a la cabaña de Hagrid, pero aun sin notar que algo se habia caido.

- Estupidos, estupidos y mil veces mas estupidos-mascullaba entre dientes Draco, mientras se acercaba al árbol donde la castaña se encontraba minutos antes- ¿Qué me creen? ¿un bebe? Y todo por que "Voldy" murió-ironizo- quien diria que me salvaría de Azkaban por que la guerra empezó antes de tiempo y el no me habia marcado y sin saber habia salvado a sagre -sucia-ratita de biblioteca Granger-Todo esto lo pensaba en lo que se sentaba entre las raíces del viejo árbol viendo al lago, mientras se acomodaba sintió algo suave rozándole la mano, volteo para ver que era y se encontró con un delgado listón de seda entre morado y azul.

-bonito-susurro como un niño chiquito- ¿de quien será? Es alguien muy fina o gay? – para ver que era lo jalo hasta que del otro extremo se asomo un cuadernillo de hoja de cebolla, y con un forrado impecable de seda negra adornado con un bordado en hilo de plata, del lomo salía el listón que le llamo la atención.-que interesante, que habrá en el-intentándolo abrir, en eso exclamo - ¡que mierda es esto!- al ver que tenia un pequeño cerrojo en medio del bordado, en medio de la desesperación y recordó-pendejo que soy, si yo soy mago-sacando su varita y señalando el cuadernillo –alohomora- sonó un click y se habrio en la primer hoja.

- libreta de dueño desconocido –

Diario:

Si se que suena extraño, pero es una nueva herramienta para mi, aquí solo sere yo, sere J.…..

No termino de leer, recordo que si volvia su dueña/ dueño tendria graves problemas, mientras gritaba en su mente; que bueno que soy premio anual.. -en eso su burbuja se volvio a reventar…- ¡mierda!-penso algo rapido- accio mochila-y ante el aparecio algo aparecido a un bolso de hombre, saco pluma, tinta y un pergamino:

-Pergamino-

J:

Me encontre con lo que supongo que es tu diario, no dire nada de lo que venga ahí por el momento aun no he leido nada (no queria que le mandaran un parlante), pero quisiera saber quien eres.

D.

P.D si te llego solo podras enviame correspondencia por este sobre..

Asi esta bien…ahora.. a ponerse pensar quien jodidos es J, solo espero que no sea un cojon – se decia a si mismo mientras guardaba sus cosas entre las cuales iba el diario.

Mientras Draco hacia todo eso una castaña en cambio estaba:

-que bueno que Hagrid no me hizo ninguna pregunta –pensaba mientras entraba a su sala comun y se tiraba a un gran mullido sofa.

-Flashback-

-Hola -saludo Hagrid a una niña a la cual le tenia un cariño particular- ¿Cómo estas?

Hagrid.. ¡hola!-dijo una acalorada chica-bien gracias y tu ¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto después de ver agarrado aire y maquinado la mentirilla que le tendria que decir a Hagrid

-muy bien gracias, esperando a que los chicos lleguen de con Grawp-respondiendo por adelanto lo que creia que ella le preguntaria

-jaja muchas gracias, eso te venia a preguntar

-si me lo imaginaba, te dejo tengo que ir a ver un pequeño regalito que me trajeron-giñandole un ojo y dandole a entender que era una mas de sus mascotas lo que le trajeron.-por cierto cuida por donde andas no te vayas a topar con tu agraciado compañero de cuarto

-no te preocupes-dicho esto cada quien se fue por su lado

-fin flash back.

Empezo a sacar sus cuadernos, tenia ganas de escribir un rato, y saco libretas, libros, pergaminos, tinteros, dos plumas pero por mas que le buscara no encontraba algo-¡que!-grito volteando el bolso hasta que pelusa de pluma salieron.-¡¿Dónde diablos esta mi diario?!-grito de tal manera que Myrtle se hubiera quedado callada y Peeves con miedo- a punto de romper un tintero se dio cuenta que una lechuza picoteaba a la ventana, olvidando su perdida y movida por la curiosidad fue a abrir la ventana

-de quien sera- se pregunto al no reconocer la letra ni la lechuza, asi que sin pensarlo tomo el sobre pulcramente sellado y le dio unas frituras a la lechuza la cual se fue segundos después.

-Carta:-

J:

Me encontre con lo que supongo que es tu diario, no dire nada de lo que venga ahí por el momento aun no he leido nada (mas le vale…), pero quisiera saber quien eres.

D.

P.D si te llego solo podras enviame correspondencia por este sobre..

-ahora si, la iban a quemar por todas las formas de tortura magicas y no magicas existentes y por inventar a ese..ese…por cierto y ¿Quién era ese imbecil?

Ese pretensioso se iba a enterar quien era Hermione Jane Granger…

Sus cavilaciones asesinas tendrian que esperar por que en ese momento iba entrando un pretensioso que respondia al nombre de Draco L.D. Malfoy

-¿Qué tanto haces Granger?-pregunto Draco con altive- ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Es que alguien ya me quito mi prestigioso lugar al cual quisieras asesinar?

-Asi es Malfoy-dijo sinceramente-alguien te a desplazado y un pretensioso de lo peor..-soltando un bufido y volviendose a tirar al sofa.

¿Quién la habra hecho enojar tanto?-pensaba mientras estaba a punto de sacar el diario para continuar su lectura, pero un foco se prendió en su mente y – Buenas noches Granger y suerte con tu pretencioso-que bueno que habian solucionado todo desde principio de año con una tregua sellada con magia.

Una cama de dosel negro, sabanas de seda, cortinas de terciopelo y su serpiente enrroscada al pie de la cama, verdaderamente un lugar acogedor para un slytherin.

Se tiro de espaldas a su cama, conjuro un insonorous y otro hechizo mas pero este para que le avisara quien se acercaba a su puerta y ya acomodado y tranquilo saco la libretita.

-alohomora-se abrio en una pagina en blanco, en ese momento se acordo de lo que el profesor de estudios muggles habia explicado a principio de año, a la vez que se reducia su lista de personas, recordo que el hechizo era utilizado en diarios o bitacoras para que su contenido fuera cuidadosamente archivado por fecha o numero de pagina, menciono unas palabras inaudibles y un complicado movimiento de varita y menciono-todo-espero unos segundos y las paginas se movieron pasandose unas a otras hasta llegar a la primera, la cual fue adquiriendo pequeñas manchitas que fueron pasando a letras.

-Draco Dormiens Nunquam titillandus-fueron las unicas palabras que se encontraban en el centro con una letra delicada y elegante con tinta azul

-¿sera Ravenclaw?-murmuraba para si, no quiso interrumpir tanto su iniciada lectura asi que dio la vuelta a la pagina.

::Diario::

Es raro decir diario y escribir en uno…es una nueva experiencia para mi, aquí no sere la que los demas conocen-juraba por su serpiente que eso no decia eso, pensaba Draco- aquí tan solo sere J, tal vez sera por que siempre preferi mi segundo nombre, es menos complicado-¿Patil?nah..- me han dicho que es bueno para desahogarse nunca lo he hecho asi que confio, en especial con las cosas que han estado pasando últimamente.

J

-Hummmm….- esto no satisfacia la curiosidad asi que volteo la pagina y siguió la lectura-

Diario.. ¡No es justo!!-¿Por qué hay manchones en la pagina? pensaba Draco ¿habrian hecho llorar a J?- el estupido de Ron ha vuelto a hacer la misma de siempre, y ahora el motivo ni yo lo se, el y sus ataques de celos, ¿Por qué es tan celoso? ¿Por qué es tan ..tan..? ahh ya ni se que decir-Estupida comdreja pelirroja pensaba Draco- el monto la gran escena del año y apenas llevamos dos semanas de clases!!!, y todo fue por que por primera vez estuve hablando de quidditch en eso Ginny-¿mini-comadreja-weasley? Penso rapido y siguió- y yo dijimos que de slythering Nott, Malfoy y Zabinni eran de los mas guapos, tan solo para fastidiar a los chicos, aparte de que estaban en las gradas y si estan guapos y el se paro como si tuviera un resorte y nos dijo traicioneras, ingratas, faltas de cerebro y amor propio,¿Por qué sera tan cinico? Todos sabemos que le gusta Parkinson y se le nota, en cuanto se lo dijimos se puso blanco y luego colorado y se fue dejandonos ahí tiradas con un Harry ayudandonos a pararnos-¿Guapos?¿Parkinson con la comadreja?y ¿¡como que tiradas!? –y todo por que el muy imbecil me sangoloteo y al soltarme me cai y Ginny conmigo y todo en "su reprimenda"-idiota bueno por lo menos se que J si es mujer, es que comadrea no sabe tratar a una mujer?-no entiendo!, aparte de que no ayudo en nada que Dumbledor anuncio que habra un baile para Hallowen y yo al parecer si pareja..-¿sera Granger o Lunatica? Nahh.. –y se vio interrumpido

Mientras Draco leia comodamente Herms escribia una carta a un imbecil que le habia quitado su diario o asi lo pensaba ella.

D:

Gracias por lo menos avisar que tenias mi diario ehh..-empuñaba la pluma con fuerza queo romperia el pergamino o la pluma.- bueno en el paquete viene la llave del diario, prefiero que la uses a que utilices fuerza bruta o un hechizo torpe, regresa lo pronto, es muy importante para m.

J

-esta bien ya que-poniendo a la lechuza el pequeño paquetito y la carta-no le quiero dar nada a ese imbecil manipulador pretencioso de quien sabe que casa T.T-le dio unas frituras y salio la lechuza

..-¿sera Granger o Lunatica? Nahh.. –y se vio interrumpido por un toque en su ventana lo cual hizo que brincara del susto y cerrara el libro – se dirigio a la ventana pensando que era una carta de su madre, pero se fijo que era su propia lechuza en eso la curiosidad lo agarro al ver un paquetito amarrado en la patita y abrio la ventana; le dio unas frituras y la paso a la jaula, agarro primero el sobre abierto y ahí estaba la misma fina letra pero en dorado -¿sera griffindor?-pero prefirió leer:

D:

Gracias por lo menos avisar que tenias mi diario ehh..-eso parece reproche-y en el paquete-ajam pensaba mientras que con una mano se encargaba de irlo abriendo- viene la llave-¿llave?, la del diario pendejo le respondio la pequeña conciencia que tenia, no termino de leer cuando prefirió terminar de abrir el paquete y ver la llave, era un colgante pero parecia un relicario algo grande a una llave pero siguió leyendo-del diario, prefiero que la uses a que utilices la fuerza bruta-¿me dijo bruto?- o un hechizo torpe-si me dijo bruto y de paso zopenco- regresalo pronto, es muy importante para mi-si ya me di cuenta-.

J

-esta le ganaria el puesto a Granger en cuanto a reproches- se recosto un rato-umm seguire con mi lectura- auch!, mi hermosa cabeza, maldita lechuza-le solto lo que

el creyo un relicario y se fue-un picotazo en mi hermosa cabeza, eso es lo que me gano por cuidar a esa lechuza.-se le fue la lloradera y recordo el relicario-aver- intento poner encima el relicario para intentar abrir el librito pero no sirvio entonces lo abrio y dentro de el no habia fotos pero habia como incrustada una llave, la quito con delicadeza y observo, que la cadena era de la llave el relicario solo la confundia, era antigua de oro con incrustaciones de rubies y diamantes-una chica rica-la cadena era algo fina pero era tambien de oro, metio la llave en la cerradura y una suave melodia dulce y tranquila se emitia después del click, se abrio solo en el medio se encontraba una pluma dorada de un Fenix poco comun, las hojas ya no eran blancas y lisas; tenian colores y algunos dibujos y fotos..-¡Fotos! Sip, J es femenina aver si tiene fotos de ella, no mejor luego, seguire con mi lectura, en que parte iba-

Diario:

Bla..bla…bla.. y yo al parecer sin pareja,.si tan solo pudiera invitarlo yo a el -¿el?-..mmm, que hacer?, luego tambien esta Malfoy-¿YO! Me conoce!!! ¿sera malo? Parece que lo dice con pesame-el esta como siempre, al parecer le sento bien ser premio anual ya no es tan grosero-acabo de perder puntos….-bien ya tengo que ir a cenar y evitar a Justin prefiero ir mil veces sin pareja a con el-¿Fletch-Fletcher se le habrá declarado? Pobre de ella-hasta luego querido diario.

J

Iba a seguir su lectura cuando..

_¡Draco Malfoy Black!-escucho que gritaban

-que mierda…ya hora ninguno de mis hechizos funciono o los quitaron-decia mascullando y arrastrando las palabras como siempre, se fijo quien era y sin abrir la puerta pregunto-¿Qué paso Granger? ¿acaso Dumbledor te mando?-esperando que se hubiera equivocado

-Has adivinado Malfoy, Snape y el profesor Dumbledor te mandan a llamar-dijo levantando la voz y luego retirandose cosa de lo que el no se dio cuenta

-ahora que querran ese par- con un hechizo volvió todo a su lugar pero quedo el libro levitando, así que lo hizo diminuto y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalon , se colgó y oculto con un efecto ilusionista la llave, abrió la puerta y pregunto al aire sin darse cuenta -¿sabes para que me hablando?-en eso fijo la vista al frente y se dio cuenta que Granger no estaba, le dio igual y siguió caminando salio de la sala común y fue camino hacia la gargola, al llegar enfrente de ella menciono:

-gotas agrias de limón-tonta clave pensó, pero en eso entro y no espero nada ya que lo estaban esperando en la entrada-

-Sr. Malfoy-menciono Snape mientras Dumbledor estaba viéndolo pero el borde su su tasa de te- tardo en llegar

-Perdone señor, ¿pero usted algo tenia que decirme?-quería salir rápido de ahí

-ah si señor Malfoy-dijo Dumbledor como si se acordara de algo sin importancia-solo quería avisarle que su pareja para el baile será la señorita Granger, debido a que prefectos irán con prefectos y premios anual con premios anual-dijo de un tiron y rapido dijo-bien señor malfoy ya que quitamos lo superficial vamos a lo mas importante-le dijo entregandole dos cartas una sellada y la otra abierta ambas con lacre verde con el sello de armas de los Malfoys- esto acaba de llegar hoy en la mañana y realmente lo lamento primero lee luego te explicaremos-le dijo con cara de tristeza y Severus escondiendo la cara.

-¿Por qué Snape esconde la cara y porque el viejo choncho pide disculpas?-se preguntaba a si mismo mientras abria la carta que decia su nombre con la letra de su madre, lo cual no se habia fijado por la duda que traia.

Carta 1:

Querido Draco:

Me hubiera gustado estar mas tiempo contigo antes de que todo esto pasado.

Me atemorice mucho tiempo cuando tu padre fue a Azkaban, pero tu escondete, escóndete de los que sobrevivieron.

Si te llego esto es de que ellos han sabido la verdad y estoy muerta, no vuelvas a la mansion, cuídate de las aguas mansas que estamos cruzando, ve a todos las demas si quieres pero a esta solo para los tramites legales, es demasiado para ti hijo, lamento no verte dado una vida mejor.

Aunque nunca lo demostre te quiero hijo mio.

N.B de M

-una lagrima rodo, habia muerto su madre ya nada quedaba de apoyo-no se dio cuenta pero lo habian dejado solo en lo que terminaba de leer, doblo delicadamente el pergamino y la guardo en la gabardina muggle que ese dia traia-

Carta 2:

Profesor Dumbledor:

Despues de tantos años deseo pedirte que cumplas una vieja promesa familiar a los Black. Los exmortios han sabido aquello, y aun les pesa nuestra traicion a Voldemort, he visto que me siguen y van tambien tras de ellos, probablemente yo ya este muerta , te pido que cuides a Draco, y aun menos que lo dejes ir a la mansion. Recuerda el trato y disculpame con Severus se que a el le pesara. Mandalo fuera del mundo magico en las vacaciones, mandalo con la señorita Granger, ellas es inteligen y juiciosa, hazle ver eso a el, tambien hazlo parte de la orden, ya no puedo pedirte mas.

Gracias por todo.

N.B de M

-para cuando habia terminado las cartas ellos ya estaban otra ves en la oficina-profesor-dijo con voz apagada, por unica vez en su vida no desobedeceria lo que su madre queria-¿a que tipo de trato se refiere mi madre en la carta?

-yo te contestare eso-respondio severus-Tu madre hace muchos años ayudo a una pareja de magos a escapar, la mujer en ese momento al igual que tu madre se encontraba embarazada, ellas eran desde siempre muy amigas, cuando supieron que una iba a tener varon y la otra mujer decidieron comprometerlos, hubo varios eventos que hicieron que esta pareja se fuera a el mundo muggle y con ellos la pequeña, se supone que ustedes deberan casarse mas si ambos tienen diferencias muy contrastadas el contrato se rompe pero deberan vivir juntos-dijo con tristeza-lamento que tengas que dejar a Pansy.-aunque internamente el se lamentaba por si mismo por la otra parte del trato.

Por un momento se alegro, pero al comprender el trato no supo que hacer solo preguntas-¿Quién es ella?

-se llama Jane, mas no te podemos decir nada mas, lamento correrte pero necesitamos hablar.-dijo de corrido

-gracias y compermiso-salio y en su mente rondaba una idea y si J era J de Jane?

-Severus tu sabes que lo lamento verdad-dijo con voz apesumbrada Dumbledor

-si Albus, pero ya nada me queda ¿o si?-suspiro-tengo que dejarla ir, por el bien de ellos y mio-perdiendo su mirada en el fuego de la chimenea

Con ganas de leer y de desaparecer esa nostalgia y una punzada de terror que contenia fue a su habitación y se recosto en un sofa

Puso hechizos una vez mas y volvio a abrir el diario

En la siguiente pagina era una fotografia magica, se asombro al ver a un hombre que el siempre veia con cabello grasiento sin ser grasiento y una joven abrazandolo y haciendolo reir que no reconocia quedo perplejo, si esta era Jane ya sabia por que su madre se disculpaba.

Diario:

Acabo de agregar una foto, se que me veo muy diferente,(lo que hace una pocion alisadora de cabello y maquillaje) pero toy con sev-esto si era raro alguien diciendole sev a snape- esta es una foto de mis vacaciones, mi mama me presento a mi padrino termino siendo mi profesor de pociones, lo conoci mejor que otras personas y no es tan asi como siempre se comporta, pero aun asi le tome mucho cariño, nada mas tengo ganas con ir con el al baile por que se que Ron esta con Lav-Lav -¿lavander?- pero nooo, Dumbledor me cago el plan de hacerlo tomar pocion multijugos y puso parejas-¿prefecta? entonces les dijeron primero a ellos, se preguntaba si Granger ya sabria- pero que hacerle, con la desaparecida que me di en Hogsmade descubri que el mundo es muy amm ¿raro?

J.

Se quedo de 10 no sabia que rayos pasaba, se fijo bien en la fotografia y llego a la conclusión de que aunque no se veia bien era guapa y de buen cuerpo, y que severous es como cualquier ser humano con ropa muggle, si realmente esta chica era Jane tenia serios problemas por delante.

Termino de sacar sus conclusiones y cerro el libro lo bueno que mañana era sabado y habia visita hogsmade para lo del baile, tal vez seguiria a snape a ver si la veia.

-¡ya estoy harta!-gritaba una desesperada herms- necesito mi diario necesito verlo aunque sea un rato en las fotos, no se que pasa no responde mi mamá, severus y el profesor Dumbledor no me quieren decir nada de los ataques magicos, Harry y Ron estan escondiendome algo y esta el estupido que robo mi diario-"encontro" le decia su conciencia- lo unico bueno es que mañana no saldre a hogsmade por que ya tengo todo para el baile y no tengo permiso firmado, mejor dormire y mañana me levanto tarde y desayunare aquí, ya les explique a los chicos que paso y Ginny es ella.. esta embebida con Zabinni.

-Harry, estas seguro que se lo debemos de ocultar?-pregunto un Ron cansado

-Si, sabes que ella le puede doler mucho, aparte la fiesta esta proxima es el siguiente fin de semana-suspirando y pensando que seria de su amiga si supiera la gran carga que habian asumido en la mañana…

::FALSH BACK::

-¿Nos mando a llamar profesor?-pregunto Harry

-Si, Harry-dejo los papeles en el escritorio y se dirigio a ellos-tengo un favor que pedirles

-dira usted-ya nervioso respondio

-ya se que ustedes le tienen un gran cariño a Hermione pero tendre que preguntarles, ¿harian lo que fuera por ella como ella lo ha hecho por ustedes?

-si-respondieron sin pensarselo ya que muchas veces ella los habia ayudado y si Dumbledor les iba pedir un favor referente a ella seguirían

-entonces siéntense tengo algo que contarles………………………….-al terminar su relato, tanto Ron como Harry estaban boquiabiertos y no sabian que hacer, se sentian mal por su amiga por que la querian y sabian que ese seria un golpe muy fuerte.

-antes de que Ron diga algo-dijo viendolo cuidadosamente sabiendo lo impulsivo que este era- ¿Por qué nos dice esto?

-y¿Qué quiere que hagamos?-pregunto Ron

-alejense a momentos de ella, en momentos asi pronto lo sentira sin necesidad de decirle, la noche de Hallowen lo notaran asi que traten de no hacerla enojar que se notara demasiado los cambios que estan ocurriendo en ella-dijo con un suspiro y tristeza, toda su vida iba a cambiar no solo detalles como le habia dicho a los chicos

::FIN FLASH BACK::

-es lo mejor que podemos hacer-diciéndoselo mas a si mismo que a Ron


End file.
